


Run Away with Me

by CatFrick



Category: South Park
Genre: Drama, Everyone Loves Butters, Fighting, Fluff, Homophobia, M/M, Slow Burn, Tags will be added, blood mention, creek mentioned, lgbtq+ friendly religion, mastubation, pansexual kenny, religion mentions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2019-05-19 16:12:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14877083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatFrick/pseuds/CatFrick
Summary: Butters is grounded on his 18th birthday, but Kenny won't have any of that bullshit.





	1. The Offer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! For anyone reading my spideypool fic, don't worry, I'm not abandoning it. This fic has just been itchin in me for awhile,

Butters sighed. He thought this year would be different. He thought could enjoy his birthday, such an important birthday. 18. 18 years of putting up with this. Being punished for trivial things, being blamed for his parent’s disastrous marriage, ect, ect. Yeah, he knew. He knew he didn’t deserve all of this. Butters had wised up around age 14, realizing that he actually wasn’t doing anything wrong.

The realization was followed by a huge ‘told you so’ from his friend Kenny. Kenny had insisted since late elementary school that Butters’ parents were, quote, “big shit bags who blamed Butters for their crazy”, end quote. Of course the sweet younger Butters didn’t believe him. There’s no way, right?

 

There is a way. A big way. And it’s what’s god dang, happening. His parents made some crap  (pardon his language) excuse to ground him, on his 18th birthday. But he’s not giving in. Kenny promised him an amazing 18th birthday, and he’s not gonna gosh darn miss it.

Butters checked his parents room. Yep, they were asleep. Time to party. Well, not party. Just whatever Kenny had planned for him. Unless he had a party planned—

Darn it, Butters. Focus. He lightly smacked himself on the face to snap back into it. Okay, he’s done this before. No big deal. Butters opened his window, and stepped over to the large tree by his door. The sturdy branch held his small frame easily, and we was able to climb down. Starks Pond. That’s where they meet, every time he sneaks out.

 

Normally he’d arrive to Kenny sitting on the bench, hunched up in the snow. Needless to say, the platinum blond didn’t expect what he arrived to. Kenny was sitting on a blanket. The blanket looked old and ragged, but the things on it was what caught his attention. An entire cake,  a few gift boxes, and… a pack of cigarettes?

 

“W-Well, geez Ken. What’s all this for? “ Butters asked, though he couldn’t stop the giant grin on his face. Kenny took off his hook, letting Butters see his sharp blue eyes, and sandy blond hair. He tried to push back the flutter in his chest.

 

“It’s your birthday, dude. You’re 18, we gotta celebrate. The gifts are from the guys-“ he motioned to a small stack of colorful boxes. “But I got the cake and cigs.”

 

“Oh goodness! You guys shouldn’t have. I don’t deserve all this niceness.” Butters fiddles with his thumbs, sitting across from Kenny. Kenny frowned.

 

“You do deserve all this. Shit, you deserve so much more. Sorry all I could afford was the cake—”

 

“Why cigarettes? They for you?” Butters changed the subject, obviously not pleased with the current one. 

 

“Nope.” Kenny grinned. “You’re 18 Butters. Smoking is legal for you, and I totally wanna be the bad influence to make you take your first drag.”

 

“Kenny, I-I don’t know if smokin’s the best idea.” Butters mumbled. “My parents would be awful sore with me if I came home smelling like cigarettes…”

 

Kenny was silent for an awful long time before he spoke up.

“What if you don’t come home?”

 

Butters made a face, confused. “W-Well, what d’ya mean Ken? I gotta go home…”

“Run away with me.” Kenny offered suddenly, his icy blue eyes deadly serious. “We can go anywhere you want. I’ve… I’ve been saving up for your birthday. The other guys even offered to pitch in a little, as an extra gift for you. Butters, they’re awful to you. Plus, you’re 18, you don’t need to live there anymore.”

 

Baby blue eyes were wide as saucers. “K-Ken-! I-I—I could never—”

 

“Yes you could. We can go back to your house, you can sneak back in and pack some clothes. Bring any allowance money you have saved. I—I have a car, full tank. We can go anywhere Butters. Just…” he sighed. “Please. I don’t want you to suffer anymore.”

 

“W-Well, jeez Ken… this is awfully sudden…”

 

“…At least think about it?” Kenny asked, voice soft.

 

“…” Butters smiled. “Of course. The end of the week. I promise, I-I’ll have an answer. Meet me here Friday night, okay?”

 

Kenny tried to ignore how that innocent smile made his chest ache.

“Okay. For now, let’s eat some cake? Okay?”

 

“Okay!”

 

* * *

 

After pigging out on cake, Kenny insisted Butter’s opened his presents. The first was from Tweek and Craig. It was—

Oh goodness. Butters immediately shut the box before Kenny could see, his face bright red.

 

Kenny was obviously confused. “What is it? Gay porn or some shit?”

 

“…”

 

“…Oh my god, no way. Why would they…?” Kenny laughed, though he was curious.

 

“I… a few years ago.. I confessed to them that I was… g-gay.” Butters mumbled. “They promised to keep it a secret, and it was n-nice having people to talk to about it but…”

 

“You’re gay? I mean, I don’t give a shit, but really?”

 

“Mhm.. I’ve known since I was in middle school… I uh—” Butter laughed nervously, looking away. “I had a big crush on Eric…”

 

Kenny’s jaw dropped. “Cartman? That’s awful, Butters. He’s such an ass.”

 

Butters shrugged. “I, uh, always thought he was k-kinda handsome..”

 

“Gross. You got over it, right?” he squinted. Butters nodded.

 

“Y-Yeah. It was only a little crush. I uh, I’ve liked different people since then…”

Kenny nodded, and Butters was relieved when he didn’t press the matter.

“So what exactly is in the box?”

 

“Oh w-well, jeez Ken, you don’t wanna know..” Butters fiddled with the ribbon on the box. “It’s awfully naughty…”

 

“Butters. Do you know me? I live for naughty shit. Gay or straight.” Kenny grinned. Butters blushed. “F-Fine.”

 

He opened the box and sat it on the ground. Kenny’s eyes widened. Inside was… a buttplug, vibrator, and a thick stack of gay porn magazines. Kenny picked a magazine up and flipped through it. Dick, dick, ass, abs, dick, pecs, ect…

“These are good quality Butters. “ he pointed out. “though… maybe they shouldn’t come anywhere near your parent’s house. They’d actually kick your ass.”

 

Butters nodded slowly. “What uh.. what do I do with ‘em then?”

 

“I could keep them at my apartment? And you could come over when you wanted to jerk it, heh—” Kenny laughed as Butters slapped his arm, obviously embarrassed.

 

“Ken, I am not touching myself at your apartment!! But… if you could hang onto this stuff I’d appreciate it. A whole ton.” He smiled innocently at Kenny. Kenny couldn’t help the blush on his face. “Of course, Butters, and I promise not to jizz on them too much.”

 

“Kenny!! Don’t be gross-“ he scolded, though he was laughing. “Oh- and, I  never got around t’ askin. Aren’t you straight Ken?”

 

Butters was genuinely surprised when Kenny shook his head. “Nope. Pan.”

 

“Pan? Like a uh, frying pan?” he felt confused.

 

Kenny snorted. “Pansexual. To put it simply, I don’t care what I find when I stick my hand down someone’s pants. Unless it’s a snake… that was a weird night.” He seemed to be musing. Butters muffled a laugh. “You’re ridiculous Ken. I didn’t know ya were into guys.”

 

“Yep. Dick or pussy, all good for me.” He said simply, shrugging. “Here, open your next gift. This one’s from Stan, Kyle, and Cartman.”

 

Butters took the box, and opened it. No way. No… no fucking (oops language..) way.

 

“Is this a joke?” Butters choked out. He picked up the pieces of paper. It was… money.

He flipped through the bills. 1,000 bucks. Kenny eyed it. “They said their gift was for the trip. If you don’t decide to leave with me though, you can keep it for yourself…” he trailed off. He obviously wasn’t fond of the idea of the trip not happening.

 

Butters nodded. “Ken.. can ya hold onto this too? If my parents found this much money, they’d think I stole it.”

 

“Butters, do you really trust me with this much money?” he eyed Butters wearily.

“Of course Ken! I’d trust you with m’ life!” he gave Kenny a blinding smiled.

 

“….Okay, fine. Put it in the sex box.” Butters blushed at the order, but put away the money. Two more gifts were left.

“This one’s from Token, Clyde, and the other guys.”

 

He opened it, and inside was a smartphone, and a small stack of prepaid pay-as-you-go phone cards. Butters was excited. He’d only ever had an old flip phone…

 

“Wow! There must be a years worth of data and stuff here..” he looked through the cards. “I’ll have to hide this.”

 

“One gift left.” He handed over the pink box. “From the girls.”

 

Inside was a collection of gift cards. Some for places like starbucks and restaurants, and others for clothing stores or even gas.

“Oh! Well, j-jeez, this is very useful! I’ll havta save these!” he grinned.

 

“Now that presents are done..” Kenny set the boxes aside, and grabbed the pack of cigarettes. “Wanna try these?”

 

Butters’ eyes widened. “W-Well, jeez Ken… I suppose…” 

Kenny grinned and handed him a cigarette. “Hold it between your lips.”

 

He did as he was told, and Kenny lit it. “Now breath it in. Be careful though.”

Butters took a shallow drag, then immediately moved the cigarette from his lips and coughed. Kenny was laughing. “Try again, it’ll burn less.”

 

It took Butters three tries to smoke without coughing. He still huffed a little. 

“Congrats Butters. You’re an adult. Also,” he smirked. “Seeing you smoke is kinda hot.”

 

Butters blushed deeply. “Shush Kenny. Take this back, I’d really rather not finish it.”

Kenny laughed, taking the cigarette and smoking it himself. “Your loss. Hey, it’s getting late. You should head home.” Kenny said, despite him never wanting Butters to leave.

 

He nodded though. “Yeah, you’re right. Keep track of that… stuff. And I’ll take care of the phone and gift cards, okay Ken?”

 

“Of course. Hug?” Kenny tugged down his hood and zipped his jacket back up before holding out his arms for a hug. Butters grinned, and his heart fluttered at the muffled ‘happy birthday’ from the sandy blond. It almost hurt to end the hug, but Butters knew he had to get home. He packed his stuff in his hoodie, and ran back go his house.

 

That night, with his new gifts tucked under his bed, he thought of how warm Kenny was, and how nice the smell of motor oil and cigarettes was.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment feedback! Tysm


	2. Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Butters meets Kenny at Starks Pond.

 

Friday came a lot faster than Butters had hoped. He thought about it a lot, between his job and housecleaning. He worked part time at Tweeks’ parents coffee place. Or… used to. He officially resigned earlier today. They handed him his last paycheck early, and he was thankful he was close enough to the owners to get all this settled so suddenly.

 

Butters tore through his room to find any allowance money he had stashed or lost. Along with his pay check, he had almost 700 dollars. Kenny said he had saved up but… he wanted to contribute. It wasn’t much, but that along with all the gift cards, he should be okay. Butters grabbed his backpack, emptied it of old school supplies, and filled it with clothes. There were at least… 7 outfits, and then some. That should work… right? Once they get settled he could buy more clothes…

 

It hit Butters what he was thinking; what he was doing. He was about to run away with Kenny. Leave… leave South Park…

He never imagined this would ever happen. He always assumed he’d be stuck here, under his parents strict rule, until he just… died.

 

But he was leaving. With his best friend at that. Butters stuffed his backpack under his bed, waiting for night to come. He double, then triple checked he had everything. Yep… all ready.

 

A few hours later, he was sneaking out, running to Starks Pond. The blond was surprised to find a group of people there. He tightened his backpack straps, and approached the crowd of familiar faces. Kenny noticed him first, grinning and unzipping his jacket enough to talk.

“You decided to come.”

 

“W-Well, jeez Ken, how could I resist this offer?” Butters smiled back nervously. “What’s uh, what’s everyone doin’ here?”

 

“They wanted to wish us goodbye. Or comfort me for being rejected, whatever the outcome had been.” Kenny rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. Stan noticed them talking, and joined them.

 

Butters had always been impressed by Stan. With the pressure of his father, he had gotten into football, and ended up quite handsome and fit. He made Butters blush just looking at him.

 

“Damn, Butters, you really agreed. Never in a million years I’d think you’d do this.” He pointed out, though he had a proud smile on his face. Kyle joined them soon after.

 

“Hey Butters.” The ginger hugged Butters tight. “We’re gonna miss you two.”

 

“I’m not.” Cartman suddenly cut in. Kenny’s mind flashed to Butters confession of liking Cartman. He said he was over it, but the way the small blond was blushing and fumbling more than normal… he had lied. “Good riddance faggots.”

 

“Don’t be an ass, Cartman.” Kyle frowned, “You’re just jealous that they’re escaping this shithole.”

 

Cartman grumbled to himself.

“O-Oh yeah, thank ya’ fellas for the gift! It’ll come in handy, I’m sure!” Butters beamed at his friends. Cartman just rolled his eyes.

“We couldn’t leave you with poor ass Kenny here without supplying some money.”

 

“Hey-“ Kenny’s eyes narrowed. Stan stepped in to stop the soon to be fight.

 

“No problem  Butters. Kenny’s been talking about wisking you away for years. It’s become a group effort.”

 

“W-Wiskin’ me away? N-Now, I don’t think it’s like that-“

 

Cartman went to say something when Kenny interrupted. “Tweek and Craig wanted to talk to you, Butters. Go thank them for your gift.”

 

“Oh—well of course!” Butters gave Kyle, Stan, and even Cartman a quick group hug before leaving to see his other friends. Once the platinum blond was gone, Kenny glared at Stan.

 

“Don’t imply that shit, man, I’m not some knight in shining armor,”

 

“You kinda are.” Stan raised an eyebrow, “Wait, you haven’t told him yet?”

 

“Fuck no. I don’t wanna scare him off. Once.. Once we get far away, I’ll tell him, okay? I swear.” Kenny sighed. Kyle frowned at him.

 

“You won’t scare him off, Ken. He’s like, the gayest person I know. Gayer than Tweek and Craig combined.”

 

“Just because he likes guys, doesn’t mean he likes a piece of shit like me.” Kenny snapped. “Just let me get him out of this shithole, and I’ll handle it.”

 

Stan and Kyle looked at eachother, a bit sadly, while Cartman just scoffed. 

“I bet you just wanna take his virginity, you whore.”

 

The dusty blond glared. “I’ll kick your fucking ass, Cartman.”

 

“Try me, you cock-sucker-“

 

“Whatever.” Kenny zipped up his hood, obviously pissed. “I’m going to get Butters. I’ll call you, Stan, when we get somewhere far away.”

 

Stan nodded. “Okay. Let us know if anything happens. We love you Ken, no homo.”

 

Kyle snorted, “You did not just say no homo, unironically. You fuckin ass. But yeah, we will miss you. Even Cartman.”

 

“Yeah, who the hell am I supposed to call poor now?” Cartman smirked, though there was a hint of sadness in his eyes.

 

“…I love you guys too.” Kenny mumbled though his jacket. “See ya later. Or not.”

 

He walked off to find Butters, who was just finishing thanking everyone for the gifts.

“You ready to go, Butters?” Kenny asked, laying his hand on the shorter man’s shoulder. 

 

“W-Well  yeah I sure think so.” He offered a nervous smile. Kenny took his hand, and after waving goodbye to everyone got in his small car. It didn’t look the best, but it ran just fine. In the back seat was a cooler with some food and drinks, and even the shitty blanket from before. There was also a familiar gift  box, that made Butters blush. “You uh—really got prepared, huh?”

 

“…A part of me knew you’d say yes. I know you’re just as miserable here as me.” Kenny explained as he turned on the car. Soft music played from the radio, and off they went. Butters looked out the window, and waved to all his friends. This was… hard. His chest ached and he was so nervous he was gonna explode, but… he had Kenny. And Kenny has always protected him. 

 

He can do this.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I'm kinda sad this fic isn't getting many hits, but comments and kudos are encouraged?


	3. Big Mac

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After hours of driving, the two stop at a hotel. While Kenny goes back out to get food, Butters... entertains himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heavy nsfw towards the end

The first hour was awkward. Just.. silence, as Butters tried to cope with what he was doing. Then, once he accepted that this was the right decision, it was like a flip was switched.

 

Butters can talk. Boy, he can god damn talk. But… Kenny can talk too. Thus why once Butters got comfortable, the next few hours were filled with random conversation, about everything, nothing, and what’s in between. During a lapse of silence, where the sandy blond was humming to some 90’s song on the radio, Butters realized something.

 

“O-Oh, Ken, ya’ never told me where we’re goin’.” Butters looked at Kenny, feeling a bit anxious suddenly.

 

“Oh, well… I was thinking… Hawaii is obviously out of the question, since it’s expensive as fuck to get there, and even more pricy to live there, so the next best thing would be LA? It’s still expensive to live there, but I have enough to hold us until I can get a job… unless you don’t want to live there?”

 

He glanced over nervously, and was surprised to find Butters grinning. “Wow, Ken, that sounds amazing! I’ve always wanted to go tuh Los Angeles! I sure did miss the beach.”

 

Kenny smiled, feeling relieved. “I had my eyes on an apartment complex on the outskirts, where it’s less crowded, but it’s less than a mile from the beach.”

 

“Oh g-goodness, I didn’t bring a swimsuit..”

 

“We’ll have plenty of time to buy you one.” Kenny pointed out. “Oh, by the way, mind if we stop at a motel soon? I didn’t sleep tonight and its… almost 5 am.” 

 

Butters eyes widened. “Oh-! Boy, I didn’t notice. Of course we can stop Ken. I’m awfully tired too.”

 

“Mind sharing a bed? One bed rooms are cheaper, by a ton.” Kenny asked casually, trying to ignore Butters blush.

 

“W-well, sure.. but I oughta’ tell you I’m kinda clingy when I sleep….”

 

“I don’t mind. Karen used to sneak into my bed when she was sad, so I’m used to it.” He explained, though… it was different. But he didn’t dare say anything. Butters nodded.

 

“Okay then! Let’s find somewhere to sleep.”

 

* * *

 

It took another hour, and the sun was coming up when they finally pulled into a run down looking motel. It advertised a pool and wifi, so… good enough, right? Kenny paid for their room, while Butters looked through his bag. His eye caught on the gift box.

….

Butters glanced back to see Kenny unlocking their room door. Good, he’s not looking. The platinum blond quickly pulled out the vibrator from the gift box and stuffed it in his backpack. He zipped it up, and slung his bag over his shoulder.

Kenny won’t have to know. 

 

He met the sandy blond inside, who was taking off his parka. “God, it’s hot, what the fuck.” Kenny mumbled.

 

Butters… stared a bit. Kenny was skinner than Stan, but had the height and broad shoulders of him. He was wearing a tight t-shirt, probably a size too small, and baggy jeans. His clothes were dingy, like they’re clean, but very old.

 

“You okay Butters?” Kenny asked, looking at the staring shorter man. “You seem zoned out.”

 

“O-Oh- no I’m fine…” Butters looked away.

 

Kenny looked unsure, but nodded. “Okay. I’m gonna go get us some burgers or something. You want fries?”

 

“Yes please! And sprite!” Butters looked thrilled. His parents never bought fast food.

“Oh- I think I have a gift card for McDonalds. Here-“ he went through his wallet and pulled it out. 25 bucks.

 

“Shit, awesome. That’s perfect. I’ll be back in like, 20 minutes. Don’t leave, and don’t let anyone in.” Butters nodded at the order. The sandy blond headed out, locking the door behind him….

Butters was alone. His mind instantly shot to the vibrator in his backpack. It wouldn’t hurt right? He had 20 minutes, and it normally doesn’t take more than 10…

 

To be honest… Butters had uh, for lack of better words, played with his butt. Things like hairbrush handles, and large markers were on hand, so… but this is different. This is a real, er, sex toy. And it was certainly bigger than he’s used to.

After setting his bag to the side, he grabbed the toy and headed into the bathroom to look for lotion. Best to do this somewhere comfortable…

 

Butters took his… supplies, and sat in the plush armchair in the room. He wormed out of his pants, but kept on his shirt. Setting the toy aside for now, Butters lotioned up his hand and wrapped it around his… dick. Naughty word but penis seems weird…

He winced at the cold, but stroked himself, quickly warming the cream up. By habit, he bit his lip to hold back moans. It took him a bit to realize, he didn’t have to. He was all alone, and… well, could be as loud as he wanted. A tight squeeze of his erection had his head falling back against the chair, and a whiny moan coming out. Oh darn, being vocal felt good… but…

Butters took his slicked hand, and pressed two fingers inside of himself. He whimpered at the stretch, but rushed to work himself open anyways. He didn’t have time to savor the way his fingers felt; when they just skimmed that special spot. He had something better waiting. Once he could comfortably fit three fingers, he grabbed the vibrator and coated it with the last of lotion. Taking a deep breath, Butters pressed it to his hole and gave a gentle push.

 

His eyes twisted shut at the slight sting of the stretch, but the pleasure of something hard and long inside himself overrode the pain. He pushed in it as far as he could, until it rested against his prostate, then turned in on low.

Butters couldn’t stop the surprised squeak that came out of him as the hard vibrations teased him. 

 

“O-Oh jeez-“ he couldn’t help but mumble, eyes fluttering back shut as he started moving the vibrator. His noises became louder, and his free hand went to stroke his erection. A turn of a knob, and the vibrations increased. The platinum blond could now hear the rough hum of the toy. He decided to start.. imagining. That always helped him get off quickly.

 

While he’d normally imagine some vague, undetailed man looming over him, his vision was very… specific. He didn’t mean for it to be, really. He’d never… pleasure himself to the thought of a specific person intentionally. It felt like a violation.

But god, he couldn’t stop the image of that sandy mop of hair, and icy blue eyes staring half lidded at him as Kenny fucked him hard—

 

Butters let out a strangled moan, as he came suddenly. White coated his hand, and he fumbled to switch off the toy before he became too oversensitive. He reached to find some tissues to clean up, when he heard a something hit the floor. Butters gasped, gaze shooting up to find Kenny standing there, stunned. Their bag of McDonald’s sat limply on the ground by his feet. 

 

Kenny blinked once. Then twice.

 

Butters went to explain himself—say something, anything to cut through this tension, when Kenny started laughing.

 

“Jeez dude, you couldn’t wait to try it out, huh?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pls give feedback! Tysm


	4. Day Two: Start.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenny does some thinking.

Butters had tried to explain himself, but Kenny had stopped him. Now, they were eating burgers together, the platinum blond fully clothed.

 

“…K-Ken I really am sorry—” Butters tried apologizing, but Kenny just laughed and rolled his eyes.

 

“Dude, for the last time, it’s fine. I got back early, it’s not your fault. Besides, it’s not like it was a bad sight.”

 

Butters’ eyes widened. “What d’ ya mean Kenny—”

 

“You gonna finish your fries?” Kenny changed the subject. “I’m still hungry.”

 

“No, I don’t think I want them. Here-“ Butters passed over the now-cold fries and looked away. He still  couldn’t get over what happened. And he couldn’t believe how… casually Kenny was taking it. He had heard rumors that the sandy blond was a.. sexual deviant, but still... walking in on your friend orgasming is a bit much.

 

…once they were both done eating Kenny threw away the trash. Butters grabbed a pair of basketball shorts to sleep in, and went to the bathroom to change. Halfway there, he was stopped by Kenny.

 

“Dude, I already saw you with something up your ass. Don’t be scared to change in front of me.” He said with a small, but serious smile. Butters blushed bright red.

 

“D-Don’t talk about it—but.. okay.” He went back to his side of the bed, and quickly changed. He could almost feel Kenny’s stare.

…there. Basketball shorts, and comfy t-shirt. Perfect for sleeping. Butters turned around, expecting Kenny to be in a similar get up, but found him instead to be dressed in only a tight pair of boxers. He couldn’t stop the red that flooded his cheeks, or the way his jaw dropped.

 

Kenny was… well jeez, Kenny was handsome. Where the unhealthy eating habits lacked fat, he filled up his figure with muscle. There were a few noticeable scars on his pale skin, and Butters had the urge to run his fingers over them.

 

“Mind if I sleep like this? It’s fuckin hot here.” Kenny sighed, noticing Butters’ stare.

 

“Oh—yeah of course Ken. I uh, don’t mind at all.” He fiddled with his thumbs. Kenny climbed in bed first, getting settled on his back. Butters joined him soon after. The bed wasn’t too big, so they were already quite close. Kenny glanced at Butters, who looked insanely nervous.

 

“…hey…” Kenny mumbled. “Come ‘ere.”

Butters looked reluctant, but scooted a bit closer anyways. He was surprised when Kenny wrapped an arm around him, and pulled the shorter man against his chest. They… were cuddling. Butters took a shaky breath. Don’t be weird. Just… enjoy it.

 

He rested his head on Kenny’s chest. He could hear the taller man’s heartbeat… it lulled him to sleep much faster than expected. Kenny on the other hand… found himself thinking.

He never thought he’d admit this, but he missed South Park. It’s only been a day, but… having Butters in his arms like this make him think of lots of things. How he’s gonna be states away from his little sister, how he won’t be able to get wasted with his friends again in a long ass time, and most importantly… how scary this actually was.

 

Kenny had pushed the thoughts back. Just, thinking of the goal. Get out of South Park, protect Butters, live happily ever after. But now that he was hours away from ‘home’, with only his car, some bags, 5,000 dollars in his bank account and 2,000 in cash and gift cards… well… it was terrifying. But he had to be strong. For Butters… Kenny glanced at the man sleeping peacefully in his arms. He sighed and leaned down, kissing platinum blond hair before closing his eyes and forcing the worries away. Just enjoy the feeling…

 

* * *

 

Kenny was still half asleep when he felt something hard rub against his leg. He grunted and opened an eye to find a very sleep, very aroused Butters almost humping his leg. He had to hold back a laugh. This wasn’t the first time things like this had happened. Once he shared a bed with Kyle after they got wasted, and he woke up to Kyle rubbing his dick on Kenny’s ass. It took two weeks for the ginger to get over the embarrassment.

 

…But Butters is different to Kyle. Kyle is a bro. His good friend. Like family… but Butters is the apple of his eye, to put it simply. Kenny… has loved him since Hawaii when they were young. Butters is so innocent, so untainted, so….

Still grinding on his leg. Trying to avoid making Butters embarrassed again, Kenny carefully slipped out of the smaller man’s grip. Thankfully, he was out of bed and heading to the bathroom when Butters woke up.

 

Butters seemed to notice his.. problem, so he didn’t speak up to Kenny. He didn’t want to draw attention to himself till his arousal was dead.

 

Thankfully by the time Kenny was done showering, dead puppies had done the trick.

“H-Heya Kenny.” Butters offered with a sleepy smile. Kenny couldn’t help but smile back. Mission ‘keep Butters from getting uncomfortable’ was a success.

 

“I thought we could like, I don’t know, stop at IHOP or somethin’ on our way out of town. I think we had a gift card for it…” Kenny offered, searching through his bag for some clothes. He was currently just in clean boxers, and Butters was definitely not looking at his butt.

 

“S-Sounds good! Mind if I shower first? Car rides make me feel awfully gross.” He fiddled with the sheets. Kenny just grunted an affirmative, finally finding some pants and getting dressed.

“I’ll check our room out, just meet me at the car when you’re done. Make sure you have everything, okay? Triple check.” Kenny walked over and ruffled Butters’ hair affectionately, before saying bye and heading to check out.

 

Butters was stunned for a minute from the cutesy contact, but eventually shook out of it. He packed up before showering, just so he wouldn’t forget. After showering and triple chucking his stuff, he joined Kenny at the car. The sandy blond was leaning against the hood, smoking a cigarette. He offered the smoke to Butters, who politely refused.

 

“Thanks, b-but I can’t handle those things. They hurt my thoat,” Butters explained. Kenny laughed a little.

“It’s an acquired taste. I guess I like the burn.”

“M..Masochist.” Butters teased. Kenny looked a little shocked.

 

“That’s an awfully naughty word for you.” He raised an eyebrow.

 

“W-what—I didn’t mean it in a sexual way!” Butters blushed. “J-Jeez, Ken, not everything’s about sex!”

 

“Says the guy I walked in on masturbating.” Kenny teased, flicking his cigarette box and stomping on it.

 Butters pouted cutely. “It’s natural!! Let’s go okay, I’m starving.”

 

* * *

 

 

After eating, they were back on the road. Kenny remembered a detour he had wanted to take.

“Hey, Butters, are you scared of clowns?”

 

Butters stared at him, confused. “Uh, well, a bit I suppose… why?”

 

“There’s this hotel in some piss-ant town in Nevada. Like, smaller than South Park small. Apparently they have this motel that’s super clown themed. It’s a total landmark, and seems spooky as shit. I’d love to stay there tonight.”

 

“O-oh— I don’t handle scary things well Kenny…”

 

“It’s okay Butters. You got a big strong man to protect you from creepy clowns.” Kenny smirked.

 

Butters bit his lip, contemplating whether or not to say what he wanted to.

“Oh yeah? Do you know one?”

 

Kenny feigned offense. “Ouch, fucking savage. I think I’m gonna cry.”

 

Butters straight up giggled. “I’m jokin’, Ken. I know you’ll protect me.” He touched Kenny’s knee softly. The sandy blond tried to ignore the way the contact made him tingle.

 

“I’ll always protect you.” He said without thinking.

 

“…promise?” Butters seemed surprised at the serious tone, but wanted to be sure…

 

“Of course Butters. I got you out of South Park, didn’t I? This is just part one of my ‘protect Butters’ plan.” He offered a soothing smile. The shorter man smiled back.

“I’m excited to see the r-rest of it, Ken.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and kudos ;w;


	5. Blood and Clowns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They arrive at the motel, and have a few problems.

…Kenny wasn’t kidding when he said the town was small. They could practically see the entire town from the motel parking lot. Speaking of the motel… Butters was terrified. To say to was clown themed was a gross understatement. Absolutely everything was clown.

While Kenny walked to the lobby, no problem, Butters was reluctant. He had never actively been afraid of clowns, but arriving at this motel late at night changed his perspective. So many manic eyes, staring at him. Despite his want to stay in the car, when Kenny waved for him to follow, he did. The sandy blond bought them a room—another one bed—and told Butters to follow.

 

Okay, the room was worse. So. Many. Clowns. Butters may or may not have been terrified. “K-Kenny.. jeez uh, do these things not bother ya at all?”

“Nope. I’ve seen much worse.” The taller man replied, setting down their stuff. Butters squirmed where he stood. “Don’t worry Butters. They’re fake.”

“W-Well, I know… but… I’m still scared…”

Kenny sighed. “It’s late. How about we just sleep? Wait, shit we need food.”

“I uh, saw a Burger King... we can eat there?” Butters offered. Kenny was tired of fast food, but nodded. It was that or gas station food. Thanks to the smallness of the town, it was a quick walk to get to the burger place. 

 

Butters sat at a table while Kenny went to get them food. He glanced up when he saw someone sit across him out of the corner of his eye. “Kenny-?”

“You’re a new face.” The random guy across from him pointed out. Butters was scared. His parents had warned him to stay away from strangers—

“I-I’m just uh, staying here for the night… nice to meet you?” Butters offered. The guy just grunted.

“You should be careful kid. You see, newbies aren’t too welcome.”

“I’ll be okay—”

“Butters? Who is this guy?” Kenny asked, dropping their tray of food on the table. Butters tried to explain that he didn’t know, but the stranger interrupted.

“Who are you? His boyfriend or something?” The guy scoffed. Kenny glared.

“So what if I am?”

“Ugh, I should have known it. Your little boyfriend here looks like a total fag.” 

“I’m not his—” Butters cried out, trying to stop the inevitable fight. Unfortunately his words were drowned out by Kenny grunting and punching the other guy in the jaw. Butters flinched at the sharp crack sound he heard as the two men started fighting. It didn’t take long for Kenny to pin the douche to the floor, pelting him with punches. Butters panicked. He grabbed their food with one hand, and Kenny’s parka hood with the other. 

He yanked Kenny up with all his strength and ran out of the fast food place. Kenny followed behind, trying to stop a bloody nose. Butters was relieved to find that no one followed them when they got back to the motel.

 

“W-What the heck was that!?” The small blond exclaimed. Kenny just stared at his feet, hand pressed to his nose. Butters sighed, and got a towel from the bathroom. He wet it and brought it to Kenny.

“…Here. I’m—I’m still mad at you though!! Why would you fight him?”

“…he called you a fag.” The taller man mumbled behind the towel. Butters’ anger softened a bit.

“Kenny.. that’s, well that’s nothing to fight someone about. It’s true.”

“He was being an asshole! I’m not gonna let someone do that to you! I protected you from your parents, and I’ll protect you from some random dick.” Kenny raised his voice, obviously frustrated. The small blond cringed away from the anger.

“K-Kenny…”

“I promised I’d protect you. I did, and I will. No matter what.”

“Why would’ya get yourself hurt for me, Ken? I ain’t worth it..” Butters pressed his fingers together nervously. Kenny stepped forward, pulling Butters into a tight hug. 

“I’d do anything for you. Cause I love you, Butters.” He whispered in the other man’s ear.

 

… he had expected a gasp. Or maybe swooning? Anything but—

“Jeez Ken, you’re sorta bleeding on my shirt.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!   
> I wanna say, most of my focus is on a style fic I'm working on, and I mostly rushed this chapter to let you guys know that this fic will have slow updates. Please still comment and kudos though! The support does help a lot.


	6. I'm sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a chapter

Hey guys. I feel like such a jack ass putting literally all my fics on haitus, but for some reason I can't write lately. All my motivation stems from positive feed back, and I can only get feedback if I post lol, so I'm stuck in a rut. No motivation, no posting, but no posting no motivation. If you read this please leave a comment of how you feel about this story, and if you care if I finish it. I really want to but depression is hard. Until I can kick this rut, I'm putting this fic on unofficial haitus. Please comment, kudos, share, anything to help get the boost of this fic up. I reallt need the motivation...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, this is an EDIT:  
> I really want to thank you all. I cant promise my updates with be common or steady, but they will exist. tysm


	7. Thanks Nevada

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenny and Butters talk about feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you guys so much holy shit. you have.. kicked my ass back into gear. special special thanks to tweakertweek on tumblr for doing amazing fanart for this fic... ill post a link to it in the end notes!

"Oh shit, sorry." Kenny jumped back, pressing his shirt to his nose to catch the blood. Butters smiled a bit at him.

  
"No, don't uh, don't worry. Jeez, I gotta get this soaking in some water, huh..." He stripped off his shirt and took it to the bathroom. At that moment it occured to Kenny that Butters' hadn't said a word about the confession.

  
"...."

  
Butters hummed a little tune to himself as he cleaned the fresh blood from his shirt, as Kenny stood there, completely ruining his own. Oh well, it was an old shitty shirt anyways. The real problem was how... chill Butters was.

  
"Butters..? About what I said.." Kenny's voice was muffled from his shirt pressed to his face. Butters waved a hand at him nonchalant. "Relax, Ken. We can talk later. For now, lets get you fixed up..."

  
He looked in the hotel cabinet for a first aid kit, and made Kenny sit with him on the bed. It didn't take long to fix up his wounds and stop the bleeding. They threw Kenny's shirt into the trash and got him a new one. Kenny was still quiet, feeling stunned by how casual Butters was acting.

  
"Butters--"

  
"If I'm bein' honest with ya Ken, I already knew." Butters interupted with a sorta sad smile on his face. "I'm not'a idiot, and you suck at hiding it."

  
"...." Kenny just stared, face red and eyes wide. "You knew? Why didn't you say anything?"

  
The smaller man's smile fell. "Well... hamburgers, Ken, you see... I don't quite know how I feel yet."

  
"What do you mean? You don't like me?" Kenny asked quietly. Butters shook his head.

  
"Its not like that. Its more... Well, I don't really know. I sure like you a lot, but I'm worried I dont like ya' as much as you like me." He fiddled with his thumbs, looking anxious. Kenny sighed.

  
"I understand. I don't expect you to suddenly like me back, but... Is it okay that I love you?"

  
"Oh- Well of course Kenny! It sure makes me feel happy 'nd safe. And... Well, I'm sure if I have a 'lil time to sort through my feelings... I think I could love ya' right back." Butters smiled at Kenny, who grinned back. The larger man threw his arms around Butters, hugging him tight. Butters giggled, and hugged him back.

  
"Its gettin' late Ken. Let's sleep." The platinum blond offered, and Kenny nodded. He quickly kissed Butters' cheek before excusing himself to the shower. Butters was left blushing and thinking hard about his feelings.

  
The night was spent with Butters cuddling a fresh and clean Kenny in his sleep. Kenny played with Butters' silky hair, trying to relax his mind... He didn't dream that night, which was a relief to his usual nightmares.

* * *

 

  
The next morning was spent packing up their things. Kenny went to check them out of the clown-themed motel when he froze. Their car looked like it had been hit by hammers. The windshield was cracked and dents covered it. One of the backseat windows was just completely shattered.

  
Kenny felt like he was going to explode with anger. It was those fucking homophobes, wasn't it? He took a shaky breath and went to inspect it. Thankfully the car turned on, and nothing seemed to broken to use. They'll be able to make it to the next town to get the windshield fixed. He tried not to think of the cost it would be as he checked them out. When he left the lobby, he found Butters staring in shock at their car.

  
"K-Ken--" Butters mumbled. Kenny just waved his hand.

  
"Don't worry. It works. I'll get it fixed up in the next town." He explained, helping Butters put away their stuff. The platinum blond nodded. After picking up drinks and gas, they headed out. Kenny wouldn't let all this bullshit ruin his mood. He was with the love of his life, escaping their shit hole lives. Just the two of them. They could do anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heres the wonderful art  
> https://tweekertweak.tumblr.com/post/175482304117/tweekertweak-heavily-inspired-by-the-fic-run
> 
> If you do any art for me, my tumblr is catfrick and i have a facebook page (also called) Catfrick


	8. Last day...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quick filler chapter...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this isnt the end of the story lmao despite the chapter name.

After a hefty bill of almost 300 dollars at an auto repair shop, they were back on their way to California. They should make it by tonight... He knew moving to LA would be too expensive, but they could stay there until they found a place. Before they even left South Park, Kenny had been looking up apartment complexes around the LA area.

  
He had managed to find an affordable (well, affordable as you can get in California) place with open apartments. They'd have to check the place out when they arrived.  
For now, Butters had his heart set on sightseeing in LA, so thats their next plan. The drive was a bit awkward at first... Kenny wanted to talk about feelings and shit, and Butters kept himself busy with his phone.

  
"...Hey..." Kenny said softly. Butters didn't even look up. His voice must have been drowned out by the loud radio...  
"Hey, Butters." He said louder. The blond looked over. "Yeah Ken?"

  
"....You mentioned before that you had feelings for Cartman, yeah?" Kenny asked, turning down the radio. Butters blushed bright pink.  
"W-Well-- Used'ta. I don't anymore..."

  
"Why not?" He hummed, trying to act casual. He had a theory...

  
"...I uh... S-Sorta realized that.. I only liked him cause he was mean 'ta me." Butters mumbled. "Y-You know how people will like.. be attracted to people that're like they're parents? I think its sorta like that.."

 

Kenny nodded. Yeah he thought so. Personally he'd never felt that sort of attraction, but he knows it exists.

  
"Do you think thats why you don't know if you like me? Cause I'm so different?" He offered. Butters looked surprised.

  
"Now that'cha mention it... Maybe. It would make sense..." He pouted in concentration, thinking hard. Kenny smiled at the cute expression.

  
"Don't worry about it Butters. It was just a thought." Butters nodded in reply to Kenny.

  
With all that out of the way, the drive went by pretty well. Long as hell, but uneventful. Although Kenny was sick of driving, he knew Butters wasn't comfortable with it, so he never asked to switch places. Unlike their drives before, Butters was very quiet. Kenny had a feeling he was thinking about him...

  
It felt like forever (and it kind of was) before they arrived in California. It was late at night, and Kenny just wanted to sleep...

  
"We should stop for the night, Ken. I'm real tired and I'm sure you are too. We can head to Los Angelos tomorrow." Butters offered. Kenny nodded tiredly. This might be their last night in a hotel, so lets stay somewhere not shitty. They pulled up to a mediocre hotel and checked in. Butters felt good, other than being tired of course. Once they got their room, Butters excused himself to shower.

  
....The platinum blond sighed to himself. After a long time thinking, he did like Kenny. Maybe not quite the love that the other man felt for him. He did feel attraction, that was for sure. It was obvious by the way Butter's felt all warm and fuzzy when Kenny was around.. and how happy he got when the other man touched him...  
And.. When he had gotten caught with his toys. The thought he had when he came to the edge... It was Kenny. All him.

  
Butters looked at himself in the hotel mirror. He had feint, almost gone bruises from his parents speckling his skin. A fleeting thought of bruises on his body from another source came to mind.   
...Wonder how it would feel to get a hickey. Other than his playing with himself, Butters was extremely inexperienced. From the rumors he heard, Kenny wasn't though.

  
Maybe he should ask Kenny to help him out.


	9. Whoooo boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're coming back baby.

**OwO!!!  
  
** Lately, I've been rping A LOT with friends and my girlfriend(s), and while they aren't always in the mood to rp, I am. So... instead of nagging them about it.. I've decided to continue writing fanfiction! I'd REALLY REALLY  **REALLY** like some help getting this story back on track though! I was thinking of where I'm going to take it, since its been so long since I've written it last.... If you guys have any ideas on it, I'd love it!  
  
Also I'd like to warn, things might not match up perfectly with past chapters, aka there might be inconsistancies. I have really bad memory, and my adhd makes it hard to reread and check over things, so please forgive me for those! Chapters may be short for now, but hopefully they'll get longer as i get the story more fleshed out! I'm also going to be writing some one-shots (most likely smut) along the way, if anyone is interested.   
  
It warms my heart that even now, I get positive comments and such on my stories! It really helped me with this decision. Be sure to contact me if you have ideas for the story!  
  
my discord, where im always hella active, is Mega(n) Milk#5277. Feel free to add me! Just let me know after ive accepted what you added me for haha. 


	10. Testing, Testing...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Butters gets a call from Craig with some good news... Though it might lead to a few complications.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey so since im a dumbass, i never actually wrote down my plot idea for this fic, so two years later almost, here I am, no idea where I was planning for it to go  
> though knowing me there was tons of smut....  
> n e ways. this chapter is to help test the waters of getting back into it.

After his very... indulgent shower, Butters went out into the hotel room to see what Kenny was up to. That curiousness was answered before even seeing the other blonde. As soon as he opened the bathroom door, he heard very loud snoring. Though normally the sound might annoy him, he found himself smiling. Good. Kenny was getting some proper sleep finally... He needed it, really. As much as Butters had been dying to ask to... have a little fun, this was more important. 

To save money, they had gotten a one bed room. Not that Butters minded of course. He simply put on boxers, double checked his hair wasn't super wet, and laid down carefully as not to disturb Kenny. Despite not actively feeling tired, Butters found himself drifting off almost immedietly. 

 

In the morning, the smaller blonde was awoken by very weakly muffled singing and the roar of a shower on full blast. The walls here must be thin, because despite being in bed still, he could hear each word Kenny was belting out in the shower.

_"You're toxic, I'm slipping under~ With a taste of a poison paradise, I'm addicted to you, don't you know that you're toxic?~"_ Kenny sang, voice surprisingly good. Hm. Butters never would have taken him for a singer.

Deciding to lay around and enjoy the show so to say, after getting dressed Butters laid back on the bed, closing his eyes and listening until Kenny shut off the shower. He glanced up, wondering how clothed Kenny would come out before realizing how perverted he was being. Ugh, chill-- Despite his self encouragment not to be a perv... He still found himself watching the door, perking up when Kenny came out in just a towel.

They immedietly made eye contact, though instead of getting weirded out, Kenny grinned at the other.

"Mornin' sleepyhead. You sure slept in. How are you feeling?" Kenny asked before sitting at the end of the bed to dry his hair with a second towel. Blushing a little as he watched water drip down Kenny's back, Butters nodded blankly. "Uh- good. I'm feelin' good. When are we goin' to leave...?"

"As soon as I get dressed really." Kenny laughed, and with that, he dropped his towel and started putting on his clothes. Butters may have forgotten not to stare....

 

* * *

 

They were so close-- only an hour away from Los Angeles. Neither of them had any idea of what they were going to do with their lives once they got there.. But with a couple thousand dollars in the bank, they had enough to last until they could figure it out. Butters jumped in surprise, tearing his attention away from the fridge full of drinks at the gas station, when his phone started ringing. Oh. It was... Craig?

Answering the phone, Butters greeted with a confused, "Hello?"

_"Hey."_ Yep, that was Craig's voice. Just as nasely as when he was a kid.  _"Tweek had been meaning to call you guys, but has been too much of a baby to do it--"_

Butters laughed a little when he heard a distressed Tweek shout from the background. "Oh? What did he need?"

_"Well, turns out one of his gamer buddies actually lives about 30 minutes outside of LA. Some queer dude in his twenties. When Tweek mentioned you guys, he offered to give you both a place to live. Tweek insists hes not a serial killer, so you guys should be fine with him. Probably."_ Butters could practically see the disinterest in Craig's voice. Despite this, he knew this was a valid, thought through offer. With a huge grin, he replied.

"Well gee! That sounds great! Give Tweek a big old hug from me and Ken, okay?" Butters said excitedly. He heard Craig laugh, and Tweek squeal as he was- most likely- engulfed in a classic Tucker Bear Hug (trademark pending). 

_"Done and done. I'll message you his address. Oh yeah, before I forget.. Tricia wanted me to pass along a message. Karen's been doing really good. She's focused on school I guess and getting straight A's. She thought Kenny would wanna know."_ Craig relayed the information casually.  _"Also Tricia finally got the balls to ask out Karen, so, thats a thing now. Kenny's little Kare Bear has a girlfriend. Oh, our cupcakes are done. Talk to you later, Butters. I won't forget to send the address. Tell Kenny we said hes gay--"_ Butters could hear the sound of Tweek smacking Craig.  _"--I mean tell him we love him. You too dork. Be safe, both of you. Bye."_

To say Butters was excited as he hung up the phone would be an understatement. They had somewhere to go! Kenny would be thrilled-- Speak of the devil. 

"Kenny!!" Butters called excitedly as he saw the other blonde leave the bathroom. "Guess what?"

"Uh... You found a drink?" Kenny guessed, raising an eyebrow. Thats what Butters had been doing when he left after all-- Despite his wonderful guess, Butters just laughed. "Nope! We have somewhere to go!"

After relaying the information to Kenny, causing him to grin widely, they got their drinks and snacks and left with the recieved address in their phone gps.

 

* * *

 

 

To say Butters was curious as to who they'd be living with was an understatement. All they had to go on was Craig saying,  _"his name is like, Brad or some shit."_ so that hasn't helped. Trying to figure out a general idea of who would be so kind to take them in, Butters scrolled through Tweek's facebook friend's. Lets see... Theres no Brads... But theres.. Oh. Its Bradley. Like... From the conversion camp. That can't be correct, right?  
  
Clicking on the profile, he gave it a quick look through. Bible quotes, gay pride posts, and a few selfies including some very familiar blonde hair confirmed his suspicions. Yep. Thats him. Butters frowned as he was hit by memories of the conversion camp. Ugh, that place was seriously fucked... But... Seems like things worked out well for Bradley.

After a little more searching, he found timeline posts of Bradley moving to LA. Yep, looks like this is where they were staying. The platinum blonde couldn't help the little smile that came to his face. He'd missed Bradley. Once he was old enough to realize what the fuck had happened that month, he found himself worried about his... accountabilibuddy. Unable to properly contact him, he'd been in the dark for quite a few years. What a coincidence that Tweek knew him-- According to a text from Craig, Tweek had met Bradley through some 'gay youth help' forum when they were in middleschool, around the time Tweek realized he was indeed gay. They started playing games together online and have been friends since then. Crazy how the world works.

"You ever figure out who we're staying with?" Kenny asked, breaking the silence. It had honestly been killing him. He didn't have the best track record of trust. Though, when he turned to look at Butters and was met with a wide grin, his worries chilled a little.

"Ken, you'll never believe it! Remember when Eric stuck his dick in my mouth and I ended up at one of those gay camps?" Butters asked, sounding too casual for the topic at hand. Kenny snorted. Of course Butters wouldn't care. "Yeah I remember. So what?"

"Well, my roommate at the time, Bradley, he's who we're gonna be stayin' with! Hes a real nice fella, and I'm excited to see him again." He explained, feeling excited. Kenny nodded and hummed. "So... Somehow your conversion camp buddy ended up being our savior, huh?"  
  
"Yep, ain't that crazy?"

Kenny smiled, nodding again. "Real crazy."  
...While he should feel more comfortable... He couldn't help but be worried. According to Butters' story telling of the happenings at the camp, it really sounded like Bradley liked the smaller blonde. Kenny couldn't help but worry that those feelings had lingered. Lord knows his did. He shook his head a bit to try and disperse the thoughts. Even if Bradley did like Butters, and hell, even if Butters liked him back... It wasn't Kenny's business. They weren't dating. Ugh. He felt like a jealous baby. Turning on the radio, he tried to drown out his worries as Butters opened up a chat box with the source of said worries.

[Leo to Bradley]  
Heya! I'm pretty darn sure, but I wanted to double check anyways. Is it true that you're lettin me and Ken stay with ya?

_[Bradley to Leo]_  
_ah, hey butters :) yea its true. tweek mentioned you coming this way, and i couldn't resist offering. i hope you dont mind._

[Leo to Bradley]  
Gee, why would I mind? It's exciting to be able to see you again. We're about 20 minutes away! Can't wait to see ya!

_[Bradley to Leo]_  
_see you soon :)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it was my girlfriend's idea to have bradley be who they stay with! i had actually never seen that episode, but its my new favorite for sure. id love feedback of any kind! Beta read by the lovely mensesbloodbath (aka my gf)


End file.
